Exodus Server Commands
DSP has a large range of "server commands" available for use that each server can set up to be used by the player base and GMs. Players and tiers of GMs will have access to a certain set of commands, but they all start the same way--@. See below for a list of commands and who can use them. Certain commands have their own wiki page. Click the link on their name to find out more! Use the @info Command First The @info command will show players all available commands in game. Tier 0 Players Teleportation Commands Typing @tele will give you a list of all of the teleport locations that are use able as a player and the costs. These commands immediately teleport you to the designated zone, so be ready! * @tele craft - The Colosseum: contains several custom NPCs to house all your crafting needs. * @tele reward - Provenance: contains NPCs for broken AF1, Points Rewards, and more! * @tele social - Whitegate Auction House area: main social hub of Exodus. * @tele hp- Returns you to your Home Point. * @tele synergy - Warps you to Synergy Furnace in Port Jeuno. * The following teleports have a cost to use: ** T1 Teleports have a cost of either 1000 Tabs or 100 Bayld. (Tabs will be default cost) ** T2 Teleports have a cost of either 2000 Tabs or 200 Bayld. (Tabs will be default cost) *** T1 Teleports *** @tele cn - Crawler's Nest entrance at F-13 in Rolanberry Fields. *** @tele en - Eldieme Necropolis entrance #1 at I-10 in Batallia Downs. *** @tele gc- Garlaige Citadel entrance at H-11 Sauromugue Champaign. *** @tele qc- Quicksand Caves entrance at D-12 in Western Altepa Desert. *** @tele ur -UIleguerand Range entrance at F-7 in Xarcabard. *** @tele mea - Teleport-Mea Crystal at I-6 in Tahrongi Canyon. *** @tele holla - Teleport-Holla Crystal at K-8 in La Theine Plateau. *** @tele dem - Teleport-Dem Crystal at I-6 in Konschtat Highlands. *** T2 Teleports *** @tele altep - Teleport-Altepa Crystal at G-7 in Eastern Altepa Desert. *** @tele yhoat - Teleport-Yhoat Crystal at F-9 in Yhoatar Jungle. *** @tele vahzl - Teleport-Vahzl Crystal at H-8 in Xarcabard. *** @tele jugner - Recall-Jugner Crystal at H-9 in Jugner Forest S. *** @tele pashh - Recall-Pashhow Crystal at J-9 in Pashhow Marshlands S. *** @tele meriph - Recall-Merpih Crystal at I-8 in Meriphataud Mountains S. Shop Commands These commands open a shop window where you can buy certain items--wherever you are. * @Cards - opens a shop that sells Corsair cards. * @Tools - opens a shop that sells Ninja tools. * @Ranged - opens a shop that sells ranged ammunition. * @Jugs - opens a shop that sells BST pet jugs and food. Other Commands * @Points - displays your current points from the Points & Rewards system. * @Costume # - Sets player's current costume, # being the ID from this list. ** Type @costume 0 to reset to your normal appearance. * @Revision - Sends the Git version to the command user in a system message. * @Setmentor - Sets the command user's Mentor status (0=off, 1=unlocked but off, 2=unlocked and on). * @Where - Tells the player about their current position. * @DRK - Notifies the player how many kills they have related to the DRK unlock quest. Tier 1 GMs Includes all commands in the tier above. * @Addallmaps - Adds all maps to a player * @Adddynatime - Adds an amount of dynamis time to the current target * @AH - Opens the Auction House menu from anywhere in the world. * @Bring - Brings the target player to you * @Delcurrency - Removes the specified currency from a player * @Delkeyitem - Deletes the given key item from a player * @Delmission - Deletes the given mission from a player (@delmission logid questid) * @Delquest - Deletes the given quest from a player * @Delspell - Deletes the given spell from a player * @Despawnmob - Despawns the given mob * @Getid - Displays the ID of the currently targeted mob or NPC to the chat log * @Givegil - Gives the specified amount of gil to a player * @GiveLS - Remotely gives the specified linkshell to a player * @Goto - Sends command user to the target player * @Hide - Hides the GM from other players (including other GMs) * @Jail - Sends the target player to jail (Mordion Gaol) * @Logoff - Logs the target player off by force * @Pardon - Pardons a player from jail * @Pos - Sets the command user's position. If no position given, will print out command user's current coordinates in chat. * @Posfix - Resets a player's account session and warps them to Jeuno * @Raise - Sends raise menu to a player * @Release - Releases a player from current events (frozen cutscenes) * @Removekeyitem - Removes a key item from a player * @Resetdynatimer - Resets Dynamis wait timer for a player * @Return - Warps command user or target player to their previous zone * @Takegil - Removes a specified amount of gil from a player * @ToggleGM - Toggles the GM flag for the command user * @Wallhack - Allows the command user to walk through walls Tier 2 GMs Includes all commands in the tiers above. * @Addkeyitem - Adds a key item to a player * @Addtempitem - Adds a temporary item to a player's inventory * @CS - Starts the given cutscene event for a player * @CS2 - Starts the given cutscene event for a player * @Homepoint - Sends the target player to their homepoint * @PetTP - Sets a player pet's TP * @Send - Teleports a player to a given zone or another player * @Setgil - Sets a player's gil * @Spawnmob - Spawns a mob using the mob ID * @Speed - Sets the player's movement speed (max 255) * @TakeXP - Removes a specified amount of experience points from a player * @Title - Sets a player's title * @TP - Sets a player's TP * @Zone - Teleports the command user to a given zone Tier 3 GMs Includes all commands in the tiers above. * @Addcurrency - Adds the specified currency to a player * @Addeffect - Adds the given effect to a player * @Additem - Adds an item to the GM's inventory * @Addmission - Adds a mission to the given player's log * @Addquest - Adds a quest to the given player's log * @Addspell - Adds a single spell to a player * @AnimateNPC - Changes animations for a given NPC * @Animation - Sets the player's current animation * @Changejob - Changes the player's current job * @Changesjob - Changes the player's current subjob * @Checkmission - Prints current missionID for the given LogID and target player to the chat log * @Cnation - Check or alter target player's campaign allegiance * @Completemission - Completes given mission for the target player (if mission was active) * @Completequest - Completes given quest for the target player (if quest was active) * @Getmobaction - Print's mob's current action to the command user * @Godmode - Toggles GodMode on the command user * @HP - Sets the health for a target player * @Inject - Injects the given packet data * @Injectaction - Injects an action packet with specified action and animation ID * @Messagebasic - Injects a basic message packet * @Messagespecial - Injects a special message packet * @Mobhere - Spawns a mob and then moves it to the current position. Use with caution. * @Mobsub - Changes the sub-animation of the given mob * @MP - Sets the MP for a target player * @NPChere - Spawns an NPC and then moves it to the current position. Use with caution. * @Reset - Resets a player's Job Ability timers. If no player specified, resets command user's Job Ability timers. * @Setflag - Set arbitrary flags for testing * @Setmobflags - Used to manipulate mob's flags for testing * @Setmusic - Temporarily changes music played by users' clients * @Setplayernation - Sets the target player's conquest nation * @Setskill - Sets a specified skill for a player * @Setweather - Sets the current weather for the current zone * @Updateservermessage - Updates the server message if it has been updated Tier 4 GMs Includes all commands in the tiers above. * @Addallspells - Adds all spells to a player * @Capallskills - Caps all skills for the target player * @Capskill - Caps a specific skill for the target player * @Checkvar - Checks player or server variable and returns result value * @CP - Adds given amount of conquest points to a player * @Entityvisual - Push entityVisual packet to a player * @Exec - Allows you to execute a Lua string directly from chat * @Giveitem - Gives an item to a player * @GiveXP - Gives a player a specified amount of experience points * @Promote - Promotes a player to a new GM level * @Reloadglobal - Attempt to reload specified global Lua without a restart (use with caution) * @Setmerits - Sets a player's merit count * @Setplayerlevel - Sets the target player's level * @Setplayermerits - Sets the target player's merits * @Setplayervar - Sets a variable on the target player * @Timeoffset - Sets the custom time of the CVanaTime instance * @Updateconquest - Updates all conquest guards (need to modify in DB first)